


Getting It Right

by Seblainer



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: After many failed attempts at trying to have a relationship with Andie, it was finally his turn.





	Getting It Right

Fandom: Dawson’s Creek  
Title: Getting It Right  
Characters: Dawson Leery and Andie McPhee  
Pairing: Dawson/Angie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: After many failed attempts at trying to have a relationship with Andie, it was finally his turn.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Dawson’s Creek or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 126 without title and ending.

*Getting It Right*

After many failed attempts at trying to have a relationship with Andie, it was finally his turn. He was focused on finally getting it right this time.

Dawson pulled out all the stops for his date with Andie. He brought her to a nice, expensive restaurant where her favorite food was the Special of the Day.

They arrived at the restaurant and ordered their food. They spent the time waiting for their food, talking and laughing and catching up on each other’s lives.

As the evening drew to a close, Dawson led Andie to his car and opened her door. When she was inside, he closed her door and got into the driver’s side.

He drove Andie home and they agreed to go on another date in a few days.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
